Who Do You Think You Are?
by Darth Keyara
Summary: Draco Malfoy wakes up in St. Mungo's after being found on the Hogwarts Express after the attack by Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army. The Healers discover something wrong with him that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I am not J.K. Rowling (as awesome as that would be) so therefore I do not own Harry Potter and other associated affiliates, character names, etc. No profit (aka money) is made off of this fic.

**Summary**: Draco Malfoy wakes up in St. Mungo's after being found on the Hogwarts Express after the attack by Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army. The Healers discover something wrong with him that will change everything.

**Warnings**: Mind- control, future slash, three way relationship between Draco/surprise!/Harry Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore, Light bashing, Dark=good guys, AU book 6

Prologue

Draco Malfoy heard raised voices just beyond the reach of full consciousness. He recognized his mother's, but there was a male's he didn't know. He also had no clue where he was and why he was waking up from unconsciousness in the first place.

The last thing he remembered was being on the train coming back home from Hogwarts and the strong urge to go bother Potter about….something. Struggling to dampen his confusion, Draco calmed himself enough to listen to the words they were speaking.

"-think that I wouldn't know what is put in _my son _in_ my own home-_" he heard his mother say.

"-going to have to run some checks on you to make sure you're not equally affected Mrs. Malfoy-" the unknown man said quickly.

"-husband would never do such a thing, despite what other people believe-"

Having heard enough, Draco opened his mercury eyes to a baby blue ceiling and blinding light. He groaned in pain. The groan alerted the arguing adults to his wakefulness. His mother rushed over to his side.

"Oh, Draco! Are you alright darling?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You're at St. Mungo's. You were found, along with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, on the Hogwarts Express with a heavy amount of curses and hexes placed on you," the man, who Draco could see was a Healer by the satin blue robes he was wearing, answered before his mother could.

At these words everything came rushing back. Draco had wanted to speak with Potter about the events that had taken place at the Ministry, but couldn't find the chance to at Hogwarts. He had wanted to know from Potter himself what had happened and how his father was involved. So Draco had decided to wait in a compartment near where he usually found him, until Crabbe and Goyle had showed up.

Figuring they would just stand there and look intimidating like they usually do, Potter had finally appeared. However, before he could get word in edge wise, Crabbe and Goyle chose at that moment to make the decision to attack Potter…. without his permission.

Hearing the commotion, other students who were loyal to Potter had busted in from the other joining compartment, raining spells on them before Draco could take out his own wand to defend himself.

Everything after that went dark. Draco assumed that's when he lost consciousness.

"Where are they?" Draco raged as he quickly sat up. He regretted that action a moment later when a wave of dizziness came over him.

His mother placed a delicate, pale hand on his left shoulder to stabilize him.

"Vincent and Greg were discharged a few hours after the three of you were brought here," she answered. "You've been asleep for the past two days."

Not knowing what to make of that little tidbit, Draco remained silent, hoping the Healer and his mother explained things further, like why he had been the only one to pass out from the attack.

"Draco….the Healers discovered something when they drew your blood for testing. You've been being fed mind and body altering potions for the last fifteen years. They think it was your father who has done this."

*.*.*.*

Numb. That's all Draco had felt for the last few hours upon awaking. Another Healer had to be brought in to explain to Draco and his mother about all the potions he'd been unknowingly fed for most of his life. Then they had taken his mother away to be examined herself. After that, Draco just laid on the firm mattress, curled up on his right side, hands underneath his cheek to give his head more support than the one thin pillow as night fell and the half moon shown through the window. He ignored the tray of food that the male Healer had left on the bedside table. He was rather put off at the thought of ingesting anything at the moment.

He couldn't recall all the fancy names the potions had, but he definitely remembered what they did to him.

There was one that suppressed the link to his magical core causing his spells to perform somewhat below average. Another that suppressed his rationality, causing poor decision making and less control over his base emotions such as anger and fear. A third that messed with his sympathetic nervous system causing the natural fight or flight response inherent in every living creature to be aimed mostly towards "flight."

The last potion they discovered was one that had Draco the most worried. It was something that wrapped around memories, preventing them from being, well, remembered. Unlike Obliviated memories which could be detected by a skilled Legilimens, it didn't erase them from his memories; he just couldn't bring them to conscious awareness even if there was an outside stimulus that was supposed to link them to the memory like smell or sound.

So whoever had been poisoning him was _very sure_ that the potions would never be discovered or at least not for a very long time.

Draco believed with every fiber of his being that it wasn't his father who had done this to him. He knew that to everyone else, Lucius was a cold, sometimes vicious man to his son, but at home he was warm and open and kind. It was a side of him that he never showed to anyone outside of close blood relatives and trusted friends.

Draco loved his father and knew he loved him in return. Lucius may put family loyalty above all other commitments, but he wouldn't go so far as to do a vile, underhanded thing like slip potions into his own son's food and drink, despite being a Slytherin who are seen as crafty, shifty characters.

If it was his father, he would have to be as insane as his Aunt Bellatrix. On the off chance the potions were found in Draco's body (which they were), Draco would have to be severely brain damaged to continue to trust and obey him after that.

His mother, however, was a different story. She was a Black by blood and he knew that, due to some light inbreeding, insanity ran in that family.

_What if my mother mentally cracked a long time ago, but just never showed outward signs of it?_ Draco pondered nervously.

His mother was the opposite of his father when it came to showing emotions around Draco in public and in private. In public she would act overly motherly, hugging him close, petting his hair and so on. At home, the only times he saw her was for meals where she never spoke, and at family functions such as balls. That wasn't the worst of it.

Everyone at Hogwarts believed that the packages of sweets that were brought to him every week were from his mother, but the sad truth was, he ordered them himself. Not wanting to appear girly, he chose the lesser of two evils and decided_ Mama's boy_ was a more preferable insult to be called. He could just retort back with an _At least I have a mother_, as he would say to Potter or _At least my mother can afford to_ with Weasley since they were the ones more likely to say something to him.

So he lied to everyone, boasting loudly on that first day at school when the first package was brought in by his eagle owl that his mother was proud of him for being Sorted into Slytherin and the sweets were his reward. He was eleven at the time, so it didn't seem all that childish to be rewarded as such, at least to Draco.

_Hopefully tomorrow after they've checked her, I'll think on this some more. If it turns out she doesn't have a drop of mind or body altering potion not of her choosing in her, she'll be first on my top suspects list. If not… _well. Draco would worry about that when he knew for sure. Until then, he quieted his mind and prepared himself as best as he could for what might come tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I am not J.K. Rowling (as awesome as that would be) so therefore I do not own Harry Potter and other associated affiliates, character names, etc. No profit (aka money) is made off of this fic.

**Summary**: Draco Malfoy wakes up in St. Mungo's after being found on the Hogwarts Express after the attack by Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army. The Healers discover something wrong with him that will change everything.

**Warnings**: Mind- control, future slash, three way relationship between Draco/surprise!/Harry, Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore, Light bashing, Dark=good guys, AU

**Author's Note: **Thanks to my unofficial beta: artisticfire. You're supermegafoxyawesomehot!

Chapter 1

The next morning Draco woke up to the sight of his dinner having been replaced with a bowl of soggy oatmeal, a plate of slightly burnt bacon, four slices of oranges, and a glass of milk. His stomach told him of its interest, but his mind screamed in protest.

He sat up and simply stared at it. Draco was afraid to put anything in his body that had the potential of being laced with potions. He knew that sounded overly paranoid even in his head, but he couldn't help it. He thought it was probably because of the potions themselves that made him feel that way.

He wished he had his wand on him so he could see for himself that his food was untainted, but all of the patients' wands are confiscated when admitted into St. Mungo's, no matter what a person is brought in for.

The door opened. The first Healer Draco met last night came in and walked to the foot of Draco's bed.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," said Healer Devonreux politely.

"Morning," Draco responded back automatically.

"I have just come back from getting the results of the scans we just ran on your mother," he stated, cutting right to the chase. "We have found several potions similar to the ones we found in you as well as a couple of others meant specifically for her anatomy."

Healer Devonreux paused a moment to let that information sink in. Draco hesitated to collect his racing thoughts and emotions.

"What…what are they?" Draco asked quietly.

"Along with the Memory Binding Draft and the Fear Enhancer she also had a Sterilizer that has made her reproductive system completely dysfunctional. She was also given a Motherhood Bond Remover which is similar to the Muggle medical condition called "postpartum depression", the only difference is that the potion, if with continued use, makes the condition permanent," he answered in a clinical tone.

"What is going to be done about us? Is my mother alright? Is my father going to be checked out for potions as well? And what about our wrapped memories? Will we need to see a Mind Healer, or will our not taking the potions be enough? And where's my Godfather?" Draco asked quickly, his voice rising higher with each question.

Healer Devonreux raised his hands in the hopes it would calm the panicking teenager.

"We've already sent someone to the Ministry holding cells to run the scans on your father. As for your mother, we had to sedate her when we told her what I just told you. She's resting right now. As for you and your mother's treatment, a complete stop has been put on the potions.

However, we need to keep the two of you here for the next few days to see if there are any negative consequences due to the sudden stop of the potions. As for your memories, they will have to wait until we're sure the Memory Binder Draft is completely gone from you and your mother before we bring in a Mind Healer to begin treatment to recover the memories. We contacted your Godfather last night, so he should be here later this morning."

Draco's panic eased at hearing the answers Devonreux provided. But it only brought on a whole new list of questions, so Draco asked the one that seemed most important for the time being.

"Has the Department of Magical Law Enforcement been notified of our….condition?"

Devonreux shook his head. "That will have to be up to your Godfather seeing as both of your parents are incapable of making decisions about either their health or yours at the moment and you're underage. Even if you were of age, we wouldn't be able to take your word due to the fact that the potions have been impairing your judgment for nearly your entire life."

_Well, that's rather a nice way to say I'm fucked in the head_, Draco thought bitterly. His mouth curved into the classic Malfoy sneer before he could stop himself. He had never felt so weak in his entire life before. _Maybe when I was an infant, but I don't remember that._

Devonreux saw the conflicted emotions expressed on Draco's face, and smiled.

"As you can see, you're already fighting the effects the potions have had on you for so long," he said reassuringly. "This is an excellent sign that you will make a full recovery, Mr. Malfoy."

Not knowing what to say to that, Draco just nodded.

His Healer went to leave the room, but Draco called to him just before he shut the door.

"Wait! Could you run a scan on my food? I don't entirely trust that whoever's been lacing the Manor's food isn't capable of doing so here."

Removing his wand from his sleeve, Devonreux approached the food laden bedside table.

"_Reprehendo cibum venenum,_" he said authoritatively whilst forming an inverse 'v' over the plate with his wand. Draco saw several soft beams of light emanate over the food in different colours. Not understanding what the colours represented, he glanced at Devonreux. He held his breath.

"Your food is completely fine," said Devonreux. "I know it must be difficult, but you need to keep up your strength to let your body get used to not having the potions as part of your diet."

"I understand," Draco grumbled. So did his stomach.

After Devonreux left, Draco told himself that he would never tell a soul how he dove into his food like a starving Ronald Weasley.

*.*.*.*

Severus Snape had just barely settled back into his home away from Hogwarts at Spinner's End when a fierce looking brown barn owl carrying an official letter stamped with the St. Mungo's symbol decided to interrupt his morning routine, clicking its beak loudly against his tiny kitchen window.

He put down his bowl of cereal on the counter next to the sink, strode over to the window, and lifted it up to admit the owl. It flew a short distance to land beside his cereal, one of its wings clipping the spoon and sending it flying to the floor along with bits of milk and his meal.

"Damned, infernal owl," Severus snarled harshly beneath his breath, not wanting to startle the creature by yelling at it and having it cause even more of a mess.

That didn't stop him from being ungentle in removing the letter from its leg. In bitter retaliation, the owl began eating and drinking his breakfast. Severus glared at it, snapping his wand out from his wrist holster with a flick. Sensing his murderous intentions, the owl fled with a screech of fear. Severus quickly closed the window with a snap, hoping to never encounter that owl again.

Letter in hand, he stepped over the spoon with the intention of cleaning the spill up after reading said letter. He sat down and with a precise movement of his finger, ripped the seal and removed the short, one-sentence letter.

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_Your presence at St. Mungo's is required immediately for one Draco Abraxas Malfoy as the patient's parents/guardians are either incapacitated or incarcerated._

_Sincerely,_

_Healer Devonreux_

Worry and concern flooded Severus's mind enough to send him to the fireplace to Floo directly to St. Mungo's to check on his beloved Godson, and to find out why Narcissa was unable to care for him. In his haste, he forgot to spell away the spill as well as his cereal.

*.*.*.*

Draco was standing over by his window after he had finished eating, staring out over Muggle London in boredom when he heard a firm knock upon his door.

Startled and just a bit jumpy, he called out shakily, "Who is it?"

The door opened without an answer, but the second he saw who it was, he ran over with a cry of "Severus!" and practically tackled the stern man with a hug.

Normally Severus wouldn't appreciate this informal show of affection, but he allowed it under the circumstances, and even returned the gesture with one arm and patted his Godson gently on the back.

"What's happened, Draco? Why are you here? And where is your mother?"

"Oh gods, Sev. It's terrible. You won't believe it in a million years," Draco murmured into Severus's shoulder.

Severus pulled back, cupped Draco's cheek, and said, "Tell me everything."

And so Draco did after the Potions Master motioned to the young blonde to sit down. He told him how he had come to be hospitalized in the first place, who had caused it, and what the Healer's discovered while he had been unconscious.

Throughout the telling of Draco's tale, Severus did everything he could to control his facial expressions, especially his anger. His Godson seemed upset enough as it was and he didn't want to upset him further, such as when he heard of the attack on the school's train by Potter and his band of miscreants.

During his telling, Draco's words came out faster and faster until he was nearly tripping over them. He couldn't help himself. He just had to get it out so that he wouldn't feel so trapped in his head anymore.

"And now they're going to check on Father to see if he has any potions in his body that he didn't willingly put there himself. If it turns out he does have illegal potions in him then that means whoever did this to us is out there, and if he _doesn't_, I'll make the Wizengamot force Veritaserum down his throat because I can't think of anyone else who could have done this to me," Draco ended breathlessly.

Several moments passed. His Godfather's pale, lightly wrinkled skin was as expressionless as ever as Draco's story sunk in. The gravity of the situation and _who _he just told caused a very paranoid thought to come unbidden to the forefront of Draco's still potion addled mind.

_Severus is a Potions Master and a spy, although for which side is anyone's guess. He's been a friend of the family since before I was born. Even after all the years I've interacted with him, I still don't truly _know _him. He keeps many parts of himself hidden, even to Father. Oh, gods, what if he's the one who has been poisoning me and Mother?_

Suddenly his grey eyes snapped up to Severus's black ones. His breath came in shorter and shorter stretches until he started to hyperventilate.

Severus's mask broke. Shock visibly expressed, he ran toward the door and yelled for the Healers.

A female Healer came running in, wand in hand as she began a quick diagnostic spell on the panicking teenager.

Immediately realizing his lack of breath wasn't of a physical or magical cause, she silently placed a calming charm on Draco while Severus stood several feet behind her, frowning as he hypothesized as to what caused Draco's episode.

It worked to an extent. On the inside he was still screaming that his Godfather shouldn't be trusted, that he had the expertise to make the potions that infected his and Narcissa's bodies and minds. He just couldn't think of a motive. He closed his eyes as he tried to call back his pureblood training of maintaining a serene and composed outward appearance.

"Are you alright now, Mr. Malfoy?" the fifty something year old Healer asked.

"I'm fine now. You may leave."

When she did, Severus wasted no time in confronting Draco as to what it was that caused him to stop breathing in terror.

"Draco, please do not believe for a millisecond that I would do this to you," Severus began to say.

"Funny that you should say that when you have no bloody clue as to what it was that I was thinking!"

Not in anger but in anguish, Severus clenched his black robes in a fist.

"I may not often show it, but I care for you a great deal. I sometimes think of you as my own son when you come to me for advice or to tell me of your woes. I would never dream of changing you in the slightest."

Knowing he was probably grasping at straws, Draco retorted with:

"Maybe you wanted to sculpt me into your ideal version of a son, outside of my father's influence. Perhaps you wanted to make sure that neither of my parents interfered or gave birth to another child that could distract me from being what you wanted me to be."

"No," Severus said firmly. "When I say that I think of you as my son, I mean in carrying on my knowledge of Potions. Of the many years I have been teaching, you are one of the few who has shown appreciation and true talent of the art. But you are the only one I have known personally. I've seen you grow up from birth to the young man I see before me. And it pains me to think that all this time you've been being affected by these disgusting elixirs under my very nose."

At the end of his moving confession, he did something that Draco thought he would never see his Godfather do, save for at the feet of the Dark Lord himself. He knelt down on one knee beside his hospital bed in supplication, eyes focused intensely upon Draco's face.

"I promise you, we _will_ find the one who has done this to you, if it isn't Lucius who did this despicable act. And when we do, he will suffer far greater than you can imagine."

Hearing his words was one thing. Seeing the act of the often cold and dreadful Potions professor dropping to his knee beside Draco was enough to cause the temporary panic to flee from him. Tears streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry," Draco sobbed out. "Gods I'm so sorry for even contemplating the thought."

Severus rose up enough to embrace Draco once more, and let the broken teen cry freely onto his shoulder.

**Author's note:** And here's an update! I was going to be evil and make a cliff hanger at the line "Severus's mask broke" but then I thought to myself: **I hate cliff hangers when I read stories! **So I didn't do that because I'm a nice, not so evil author. Hope you liked it and reviews are always appreciated. They make me feel like the story is worth finishing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I am not J.K. Rowling (as awesome as that would be) so therefore I do not own Harry Potter and other associated affiliates, character names, etc. No profit (aka money) is made off of this fic.

**Summary**: Draco Malfoy wakes up in St. Mungo's after being found on the Hogwarts Express after the attack by Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army. The Healers discover something wrong with him that will change everything.

**Warnings**: Mind- control, future slash, three way relationship between Draco/Voldemort/Harry, Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore, Light bashing, Dark=good guys, extremely AU

**Author's Note: **Thanks to my unofficial beta: artisticfire. You're supermegafoxyawesomehot! I decided to reveal who the third slash partner is ahead of time, because I can. If a threeway relationship irks you or if it's this pairing that bothers you, turn back now! On with the story!

Chapter 2

After Draco got a handle on his emotions, whether due to left over potions still running through his body or his own will, Severus and he had a long talk over his treatment. Putting a stop to the potions wouldn't be enough to recover the memories that Draco was missing, so they set up an appointment with a Mind Healer that would be able to use Legilimency legally and safely.

Severus would have done it himself, but because he wasn't a registered Legilimens or a certified Mind Healer, he wouldn't jeopardize Draco's health. That and because the Malfoy's case was so unique anything he attempted to do might conflict with the Healers working on them.

A few hours later after Severus came back from visiting with Narcissa, an Auror fresh from training came with one of the human guards of Azkaban to inform them that Lucius had been unknowingly dosed with two illegal elixirs, one that repressed positive emotions like empathy and sympathy, and another that produced mild paranoia. Once the prison Healer determined it was safe to use Veritaserum, they discovered that Lucius had no idea that he was administered them and that he didn't know his own wife and son had the same problem.

The Aurors also talked with Severus and Draco about searching Malfoy Manor; more specifically, the food pantry. Draco informed them that it was usually the house elves that only had access and he didn't know if humans could get in. He gave them permission to enter through the Manor's wards anyway, as long as his Godfather went with them.

So once again Draco found himself alone in his bare and boring hospital room with nothing to do, except rest, and possibly stare at the walls or ceiling.

*.*.*.*

Rufus Scrimgeour considered himself an excellent Head of the Auror office. He had gotten 'Outstanding' for all of the N.E.W.T.s required, and he blew right through the Auror training itself, officially graduating several months before the other trainees, earning himself the envy of some of the others. His career as a whole showed very few bad marks on his record gained from his first year on the job with mistakes made often by rookies. He more than made up for them by having the record for the least injuries sustained in the last sixty-three years. So when his office got the call to investigate Malfoy Manor once again, it took all his strength of will to hold his tongue. As much as he loathed the name 'Malfoy' and everything associated with them, if there was no more evidence of Dark artifacts in their exuberant and luxurious home, there was nothing more that the law could do.

Yet when he read the details of the newest raid in the colour coded memo, black for 'Urgent: Immediate Attention', he was utterly shocked. He had had to reread it thrice for the orders to fully sink in, which were as follows:

_Firstly, with permission of the next Head of Household, you are to enter the premises to perform Classified A-D spells upon any items that could be inhaled, ingested, or otherwise taken into the human body unknown to the party or parties involved which produce a mind altering affect upon members of Household.  
_

_Secondly, you are to place any previously stated items into _Stasis _to be examined by a Level 8 Potions expert._

Thirdly, you are to attempt to discover how said items have become contaminated by the products which cause a mind altering affect, and arrest those who may be involved for questioning under Veritaserum _unless ordered otherwise by the Minister of Magic._

There was no signature for the black memos. It was known it came from the Minister of Magic himself, who, despite the fiasco that had happened days prior in which many were calling for his resignation, was still Minister despite it all.

Since the orders implied that he should be the one in charge of the investigation, he called to him several of the newer Aurors, including Nymphadora Tonks. Despite her clumsiness, she had quite the eye for detail and would be a perfect choice for this sort of investigation. Her non-verbal spellwork was also beyond many veteran Aurors, rivaling Alastor Moody's capabilities.

He just hoped she would remain professional during this not quite a raid, for she had very good reasons to resent anyone with the surname 'Malfoy'.

*.*.*.*

Scrimgeour, Tonks, and three junior Aurors Apparated just beyond the many layered wards outside the wrought iron gates of Malfoy Manor where Severus was already waiting carrying a simple black leather bag. No pleasantries were exchanged as Severus removed his wand from his simple wrist holster to have the wards permit them with passage. He spoke the keyword and, with a gentle wave, the wards parted wide enough for all six to enter cautiously.

"Wonder if this is just a test," Severus heard one of the junior Aurors, whose name he didn't care to recall at the moment, muttered as they walked briskly up the long, dirt driveway to the lavish white oak doors of the massive manor.

"Don't be an idiot, Cody. We're about to enter a known Death Eater's house. What do you think we're here for, tea and crumpets with the house elves?" Tonks chided the fresh out of Hogwarts young man.

"Quiet back there," Scrimgeour intoned harshly. "An Auror should always be prepared for anything, test or not."

"Constant vigilance anyone?" Tonks blurted out before she could stop herself.

The Head Auror sighed in annoyance, but didn't reprehend her further, used to her antics by now.

The second they reached the entrance, the massive doors opened under the magical command of a lone, bowing house elf.

"Welcomes to Master's and Mistress's Malfoys home. I is being Twisty, would masters and miss be liking tea?" the obviously female elf squeaked.

Severus charged ahead verbally before Scrimgeour could get the chance.

"No. We have young master Draco's permission to search the house unimpeded. We would like no interruptions nor help or involvement of any sort from you and your…kin. Do I make myself clear, elf?"

Twisty gave a short wail reminiscent of Moaning Myrtle, pulled on her ears, snapped her fingers, and crack! She was gone from their sight.

"Snape! If I recall correctly, this is an Auror investigation. I'm in charge, therefore, I call the shots," Scrimgeour growled. "We could have cornered that elf for interrogation, see if it's seen anything suspicious."

Snape resisted the urge to grip his wand tightly in aggravation. _How this man is Head Auror, I'll never understand_, he thought bitterly. However, he didn't resist sneering in his direction.

"And has the thought ever entered your mind that the house elves themselves are suspects as they have practically unlimited access to every centimeter of this house?"

A glaring match was underway before Tonks broke up the battle of wills by pushing her way in between the two older wizards.

"Come on now, children, we're all professionals here. And we have a job to do! Aurors away!" she jokingly purred as she strode confidently into the foyer, before tripping on the edge of the huge Persian carpet that was laid out in said foyer. Cody rushed over to help her up, but she refused with a wave of her hand, groaning and saying, "I'm okay!" Her hair turned from a bright, bubble gum pink to fuchsia in embarrassment.

"Tonks and Snape, you two head to the kitchens with Cody. Manning, Rutley and I will start from the top floor, most distant wing and work our way back to you. If you find anything…you know what to do," Scrimgeour commanded firmly. Nods were shared as they parted ways, Tonks, in her case, lightly limped alongside her once Potions Master.

When they arrived to the food pantry, the doorway expanded from house elf size to a comfortable human dimension, much like the brick entryway into Diagon Alley. The walls were lined with shelves crowded with dozens upon dozens of jars filled with various dried fruits, grains, and other non perishable foodstuff. Black wooden tables were neatly lined up against the walls, laden heavily with even more jars and bowls filled to the brim. In the back was another smaller room, kept cold with cooling charms that have been worked into the stone since the manor's completion.

"I'll check in the back, you cast in here," Snape ordered. He stalked forward without waiting for a response.

"Sure Professor! Whatever you say, Professor!" Tonks called out mockingly. "Kiss my arse, Professor," she added under her breath.

A sharp stinging sensation suddenly sprouted on her wrist. She gasped and glared at Snape, who paused at the doorway to arch his eyebrow at her. Tonks merely shook her head, withdrew her wand from the pocket of her official red robes, and incanted, "_Revelare inficiuntur cibum."_

An orange ribbon of magic emitted from her wand to spread and cover the entirety of the walls and tables. If anything contained even an ounce of any form of potion, the item would glow bright green. If not, the spell would make the items glow blue to show that they are perfectly safe to eat.

It took a few seconds for the spell to settle over everything, but when it did, Tonks couldn't hold back the gasp that threatened to escape.

From what she could see, as she had to shield her eyes since the glow of the spells effects was so luminous, everything had turned green.

Either Severus had finished performing the same spell in the other room, or the brightness of the glow alerted him, sending him back into the pantry looking paler than ever before.

"I have had the same results with the cool and frozen food. Whoever or whatever has done this was taking no chances with the Malfoys."

Tonks pursed her lips. "It's the Malfoys. It would be best to write a list of people who _don't _want to mess with them for whatever justified or unjustified reasons."

Severus used his harshest glare upon the clumsy Metamorphmagus to let her know her words were greatly unappreciated, but judging from the way she lowered her eyes in shame, she knew what she just said was uncalled for.

"If you feel that any one of the Malfoys deserves to have their minds and emotions toyed with for who knows how long, reserve it for the one who truly earned your ire. But your innocent, underage cousin has done absolutely nothing to deserve this. Now, summon what little professionalism you claimed both I and your Head needed, and cast the Stasis Charm. I must begin to collect samples immediately."

After Tonks cast the necessary charm, no further words were spoken between former professor and student for the next hour and twenty three minutes. When they were finished, Severus ordered Tonks to go ahead without him. She seemed suspicious and wary at first to leave a renowned Potions Master alone considering the circumstances of the case, but she trusted her boss, so she left without fuss. Severus chanted numerous intruder and tampering awareness spells that were not only targeted to human entry, but any form of life that was unwelcome into the room without the verbal permission of any of the Malfoys. After all, spies were said to be the most paranoid people in existence, with good reason.

*.*.*.*

In contrast to Severus's and Tonks's findings, Scrimgeour and the others found no other form of potion contamination in the entire manor. When the Head Auror's group was told of the enormity of the contamination, Cody, Manning and Rutley's expressions of shock would have been hilarious outside of the context of the situation.

"Do you think we should search the grounds?" Cody asked hesitantly when the group exited the estate.

Scrimgeour glanced at Severus.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary at the moment. I know Lucius and Narcissa had a guest house built on the property several years ago, but I do not believe they have made use of it yet."

Scrimgeour harrumphed. "Well, then. When you're finished examining those samples, send us word immediately. As soon as that's done, we can start working on narrowing down a suspects list to see who is capable of making those potions and why those ones specifically were administered to the Malfoy family, and of course, arrest them, interrogate them, and ship them to Azkaban."

**Author's Note Part 2: **Apologies for the long wait for this chapter. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with my revealing of the third romance pairing. I know some of you were expecting a Draco/Snape/Harry (I love this pairing, don't get me wrong), or even a Draco/Lucius/Harry (sorry, I don't write incest or borderline incest), but…well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed this addition to WDYTYA. Until next time!


End file.
